newscientistsclashfandomcom-20200214-history
GoWi
Contributors: almog the great GoWi is an army based almost entirely upon golems and wizards. The golems are used to tank for damage (but the dmg they deal is insignificant). The wizards are used for their firepower (but die relatively quickly without protection). The 2 troop types complement each other making the combination of them a powerful army. While the above may seem trivial, focusing on these strengths and weaknesses is the key to a successful GoWi attack. The GoWi army is important to learn as it forms the basis of many more complicated armies, such as GoWiPe, GoWiWi, GoHo,GoLaLoon, etc. General Advice # Take enough golems to survive the base defenses. For non maxed th9 and lower this is usually 3 golems. For higher, 4 and possibly more. Sometimes using giants helps as the giants may be deployed to cover gaps the golems create as they advance. # Keep the golems ahead of the wizards and going in the same direction as the wizards. If the golems move towards the core and the wizards around the base - your attack will fail. Golems often get stuck trying to get through a wall, while wizards often travel around walls. For this reason use wallbreakers and jump or earthquake to clear walls in the way of the golems. # Plan the path of the golems. Golems are more or less predictable. While planning your attack make sure your golems have a path that will take them towards the defenses you want to occupy. # Funnel the wizards. Wizards, as all units that attack any target need to be funnelled. If you want them to go inwards after the golems - clear the sides before deploying the bulk of your wizards. # Spread out enough but not too much. Deploy the golems to occupy as many defenses as possible but without gaps in between their coverage. Deploy the wizards so they do not cluster in a single spot - leaving them vulnerable to mortars or wizards towers # Keep your troops alive! Without the golems - the wizards are worthless. Without the wizards - the golems are worthless. To keep the golems alive, keep the wizards close behind them. If the golems run ahead alone, they will take too much dmg and die before the wizards have destroyed enough defenses. To keep the wizards alive, keep them behind the golems and use heal spells when unwanted gaps open in the golems coverage # Take care of the cc but don't worry too much about it. If you can lure and poison - do so, if not - don't sweat. A GoWi with wizards close behind the golems runs through most cc troops. Sometimes a rage and/or poison can make it even easier. # Save troops for cleanup. Against many layouts the golems will eventually get stuck no matter what you do leaving a few defenses out of range of your main offensive force. Take a secondary task force and if possible save it for the end of the battle. Giants and wizards or hogs are most useful for this # if the defenses are positioned in a rectangle it is often best to attack from the side that is narrow. Try not to attack from the corner of the rectangle to prevent the troops from spreading out too much when they reach the middle Example armies: For th8 - 3 golems, 9 wallbreakers, 18 wizards, 4 hogs, 2 heal,1 rage, 1 poison, cc witches or wizards and poison. Example attack plan # Lure the cc with hogs and use 2 poisons to kill # Deploy the 3 golems on one side of the base. Spread them out to cover as much area as possible while leaving no gaps between them (plan their path so they do not leave gaps or cluster together). A good rule of thumb is a gap of double the range of a cannon between them. # deploy 8 wizards to clear the buildings behind the 2 outer golems (4 for each side). Then another 4 wizards behind the middle golem. Deploy the outermost wizards first to funnel the wizards in to the middle. Deploy each group of wizards in a line - not on a single spot. # deploy 3 wallbreakers behind each golem to get the golems past the 1st line of walls. Time the deployment so they do not get hit by mortars. Aim for walls out of range of wizards towers. # deploy 2-4 wizards to cover for wizards lost in the first wave (those who stepped on traps or ran off unprotected) # deploy bk and cc wizards/witches behind the middle golem. Time this deployment right to get them to go towards the inside of the base. # use rage against bk or town hall (best if possible to catch both) # use heal on packs of wizards that travel off alone in later stages of the attack. In most cases it is best not to use the heal on golems. # deploy remaining hogs/wizards at the very end of the attack (wizards near a golem that is stranded alone. Hogs against defenses causing trouble) What layout not to attack: Layouts with many sections will cause the GoWi to get stuck. Using eq or jump will counter this, but consider other armies such as GoHo for these layouts. GoWi prefers open layouts with a few large sections. Master Tips 1) When planning the route of your golems - remember that the golems do not have to breach every section. Wizards can reach over walls and golems tank so long as they are in the range of the defense. Don't break into a section of the base if you don't have to.